Desire is Lust
by Luniper
Summary: There is a new arrival at Cross Academy and she has come to live in the Moon Dormitory. How will everyone react to her coming? More importantly why is she there?
1. Arrival

I entered the building slowly, thinking this might be the biggest mistake of my life. I looked around, looked at the headmaster, he smiled at me. He was trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry you'll like it here. it's the perfect pacifist community. Vampires living with humans on one single campus. I hope soon this will spread until pacifism is everywhere."

"Your very hopeful aren't you? I really doubt they can co-exist. it's a miracle your doing it now."

He looked a little taken back by this.

"Well, there is living proof here! See…hm…follow me to my headquarters."

"Your headquarters?"

"It better if I explain everything there. Now follow."

I wanted to turn back there. Leave. I really didn't know why I had agreed to this in the first place. I followed him, I could tell he had a lot of pride. This guy was weird was all I could think. Well, I followed him inside of a room there were three people there already. A girl and a two guys. I noticed the girl first, her blood even though she wasn't bleeding I could smell it. Her blood….I looked away instantly. At the same time I felt a cold glare, like a killing intent.

"Oh hey Yuki! Zero! What are you two doing here?"

"Uh well…well, its Aido here…" said the girl, staring at me oddly.

"Ah…broken rules again…well let Kaname deal with him. By the way this is Scarlet Saitan. Our new addition to the Moon Dormitory."

"Another one?" the guy said coldly, the one that gave me that glare.

"Oh well, Scarlet, this is Zero Kiryu and Yuki they both belong to the Sun dormitory. They are on the disciplinary committee so behave yourself why you're here. Oh and Aido he belongs to the Moon dormitory. Yuki, Zero you may leave. Thank you. Aido stay."

"Aido please take Scarlet to her room. Let Kaname explain the rules to her and then after let him punish you."

"I thought you were-"

"Tomorrow, my dear. Tomorrow. Go now."

Aido walked out the door and I followed after, something I really hated doing.

"So Scarlet….such a fitting name I might add. You almost remind me off Kaname-sama, you seem to give the same aura he does."

"Oh really…who is this Kaname-sama?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough. So, how did the headmaster find you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I said. I wasn't in the mood to answer questions. I know I was coming off as a cold bitch. But I really didn't care.

"oh…. A lot like Kaname-sama."  
"whatever…"

I wasn't in a great mood, all I wanted was for him too shut up. We entered was what I assumed to be the Moon Dormitory. They were a lot of people when I entered inside. There were a lot. I clenched my fists and calmed myself down. I felt there stares on me.

"Come follow me. He is probably in his room or something."

I followed him down a hall. I saw a tall guy with black hair. I sensed it immediate, he was a pure blood. Things might be interesting here after all. He was a pure blood like myself, I'm sure he sensed it in me also.

"A new arrival?"

"Yes, her name is Scarlet."

"Very well then. Aido you may leave, thank you."

I saw him leave, with a look of relief on his face.

"Scarlet is it? What brings you here?"

" the headmaster, that's who."

" So I'm the leader of the Moon dormitory here. Rules are simple behave yourself. No leaving campus without permission. No feeding of humans allowed whatsoever or else there will be consequences."

"I see…don't worry you don't really have to worry about me that much. There is more danger in me staying in this dormitory then the Sun."

"You're a pure-blood aren't you, interesting…"

"Sadly, I am. As are you."

"You are strange aren't you. I could see the very hate in your eyes."

"your good…then again you are a pure-blood. I would expect no less. Yes, I am strange, different from all of them. Different from you in fact. That's why many hate me."

"Interesting, then…your room is just down the hall. Does the headmaster know?"

"one of the reasons he took me in, though I really don't know why. Or the use of it."

"Pacifism."

"Yeah…he won't shut up about that."

He stared at me oddly, as if realizing something for the first time.

"What?"

"Nothing…you may go to sleep. We have night classes, tomorrow so rest up a bit why don't you?"

I nodded and walked away slowly. He gave me a strange feeling, a could tell he was different also. Somehow, I just didn't know how. I entered my room, it was dark as I would expect. I went to sleep, thinking of what might lay ahead.

I woke up with the thoughts of that guy that gave me that glare, Zero. It was strange, that he was in the Sun dormitory. I could have sworn he was a vampire. I saw a uniform, on my dresser. How great…school. I changed quickly and headed out the door. I found Aido waiting outside.

"Hey there Scarlet. This is your first night isn't it? Come with me, lets make your entrance."

"My entrance?"

"Just follow me…ok?"

I nodded. We left the Moon dormitory and found more of them outside and more of them behind us.

"Wave to your fans now…"

"what?" I looked as walking around me, there were people. Humans. The vampires could restrain themselves, they must have blood pills. There were girls mostly, trying to get through. Yuki and Zero were there also holding back the crowd of humans. Disciplinary committee flashed in my head. Of course….

"Hey Scarlet!" Yuki said. Cheery person….

"Hey Yuki! You do your job well…must be hard though. How do you manage?"

"well, it is my job, so one way or another I'm going to manage."

"Go to class." Zero said still with that cold look.

"well, Mr. Disciplinary your still scary as always." Said another voice. It was Kaname.

"Kaname you get to class also."

"Fine then. Bye Yuki."

"Bye Kaname!" Yuki said. The look in her eyes that instant, I saw she was very found of Kaname.

"Come Scarlet before Mr. Disciplinary Committee gets even scarier."

As we went inside the building, I turned back and looked at Zero. At his neck, there was a tattoo. That would explain it, how interesting indeed. I turned back and felt that same cold glare. The classes were a waste of time. Half were lectures, talking about how vampires can live with humans and the ideology of pacifism. A real waste of time. The whole time I noticed how much respect they treated Kaname with. I guess because he was their leader since he was a pureblood. Kaname almost acted like the "ideal" leader. He was very quiet and mysterious. He intrigued me, he definitely seemed different. The last class I decided to skip. I couldn't deal with another lecture.

"Hey, hey! Scarlet where you headed off to now?" I heard Aido's voice say.

I stopped and turned.

"No where."

"You know your going to get caught."

"We'll see about that. Only and idiot would get caught."

"In that case let me join you. Hey Kain, come here. We are skipping last period." said Aido

"Again? You no what happened last time." Kain said with a sigh.


	2. Getting Caught

_"Hey, hey! Scarlet where you headed off to now?" I heard Aido's voice say._

_I stopped and turned._

_"No where."_

_"You know your going to get caught."_

_"We'll see about that. Only and idiot would get caught."_

_"In that case let me join you. Hey Kain, come here. We are skipping last period."_

_"Again? You no what happened last time."_

* * *

"Well, this time we won't get caught. We have her." Aido said.

"Her? Oh your Scarlet right? Well nice to meet you, my name is Akatsuki Kain." He said with a smile.

I nodded and sighed, wondering why they would tag along. I walked away and sadly they followed.

"Hey where we going?"

"Away from here…"

We walked outside. I scanned outside and saw Yuki and Zero on top of the rooftop watching over the campus. I laughed.

"Follow me."

I went to a nearby tree, where I knew they wouldn't be able to us. I sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Aido complained

"You can. So go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"So your just going to stay here?"

"yeah, its not like I was looking for a big adventure or anything. I just wanted to get away from those stupid lectures."

"Don't let Kaname-sama hear you say that."

"I don't really care you know."

"hm…."

"hm…what?"

"Your so…"

"I'm so what?"

"Never mind…."

"Ok now shut up!"

"Feisty aren't we?"

Aido was getting on my nerves. A bit annoying. I preferred Kain, he was much quieter. I closed my eyes, and at the same time I smelled

blood. Blood, it seemed like the girl's blood, Yuki. I opened my eyes quickly to see Kain and Aido gone. Great I thought, great. I stood up

an followed the smell, that must be where they are going. I went to the roof top of a building, and saw Aido there holding Yuki's hand and

he moved his head slowly towards his neck. Yuki was in shock. Zero wasn't there though…I rushed over and reached down to my boot

where I had my sword. I pulled it out as I pointing it toward Aido. At the same time I heard the sound of chain and a clicking noise. I saw

Zero had come and was pointing a gun at Aido.

"wow! You two are quite scary, you know. You with a sword, and you with a gun. Scary combination."

"Step away from Yuki!' I said. He let go of her hand. I continued to say, "Yuki go take care of that cut, quickly…"

"Go Yuki! I'll take care of this!" Zero said.

"Well, what are you three doing out here! Your supposed to be in class. Aido this is the second time you've done this! Next time, you pull this I'll take care of it myself! I'll let Kaname deal with you, yet I don't think he punishes you severely enough!"

You sensed someone coming, you knew it was Kaname. And soon enough you heard his voice.

"Aido, I thought I warned you about this. Here you are again!" Kaname said.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. It just that Yuki's blood, its so inviting. That sweet smell. Her blood-

Zero pointed his gun closer to Aido's head and said, "Shut the hell up!"

"Zero put that gun away there is no need for it now. I'll deal with them. Aido, Kain follow me. Zero please take Scarlet to the Headmaster's office. He requested for her."

"For me? Why?"

"I don't know. Just go."

As I followed Zero to the headmaster's office I could tell he was annoyed.

"You hate vampires…"

"Is that a question?" he said without emotion.

"No, it's a fact. You hate them though you are one yourself, right? Now that's a question."

But he didn't say anything. He just opened the door and motioned for me to go in and of course there was a glare. He followed me in after.

"Oh good Scarlet you're here, I see your with Zero."

"Why am I here for?"

"Well, I've been informed of the incident just now….Aido always getting into trouble. Tsk Tsk. Well, anyways I just wanted to talk to you, you should behave yourself here especially around other vampires. I don't want anything to happen like when I met you. Now, now play nice."

"Play nice? If you want me to control myself get me away from these idiots."

"Pacifism Scarlet! You need to get along with your own kind, that's why you are here. That's why I took you in."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Zero…well…I have nothing to say to you. So bye. Both of you are free to leave. Oh and Scarlet any questions, just ask Kaname."

I walked out of there annoyed by the headmaster. I looked back at Zero as he headed the opposite direction. Everything about Zero made sense now, well almost everything. He used to be human a vampire hunter, but became a vampire himself. You are what you hate. I laughed at these thoughts because it was so true. I headed back to the Moon Dormitory as soon as I entered I felt stares on me again.

"Hey Scarlet"

"Oh hey Kain. Where is Aido?"

"Being punished, he never learns his lesson I tell you. Ever since he first tasted Yuki's blood. He has been wanting more and more."

"He has drunk her blood before?"

"Oh yeah….He couldn't stop talking about it for a while, you know. Well, anyways…that sword what kind of damage could that have done?"

"want to find out?"

"No thanks maybe another time."

"Oh hey Scarlet! You're here…you know you lied you said we weren't going to get caught."

"Aido? Well, well…I only got caught because of you two idiots!"

"I couldn't help myself, its in may nature you know."

"your nature…figures. What a shame that is."

"You know are like Kaname and Zero combined both quite scary and you a girl, even scarier."

"Trust me you haven't seen scary." I walked away from there wanting to get away from them. As I walked away from them I encountered Kaname.

"Scarlet…"

"yes?"

"Scarlet Saitan. I remembered now…your clan of vampires was full of unique abilities even for purebloods. I've never made a Saitan before, you know. All of them seem to have suddenly disappeared, you know. I thought everyone from that clan was dead, but apparently not…"


	3. Red Slayer

_"Trust me you haven't seen scary." I walked away from there wanting to get away from them. As I walked away from them I encountered Kaname._

_"Scarlet…"_

_"yes?"_

_"Scarlet Saitan. I remembered now…your clan of vampires was full of unique abilities even for purebloods. I've never made a Saitan before, you know. All of them seem to have seems to suddenly disappear, you know. I thought everyone from that clan was dead, but apparently not_…"

" Yes they certainly seemed to have disappeared, haven't they Maybe vampire hunters?"

"Might just be…." Kaname said looking at me oddly, almost as if wanting to say something else.

"What a _shame, _it is."

"Are you familiar with the Red Slayer?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard of her."

"It might be her, she is a threat to the vampire race. Knocking out a powerful clan like that is just her thing. What a shame she hunts her own race, almost as if trying to kill it off. You might just be next, you know?"

"Or you. But I guess I just have to be careful then."

"I think we all do, but not much is known about her…" Kaname said emphasizing the last part.

Does he know? Could he? I woudn't be surprised if he did.

"I guess so but you know-

"Hey, Scarlet so this is where you went!" I heard Aido's voice. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I said with an annoyed voice.

"Not the response I expected…but I just wanted to say hi…Oh hi Kaname-sama."

"Hi Aido…I'll be in my room."

He left and left me with Aido.

"So what do you do around here?" I asked.

"stuff…" I sighed. I was getting bored of this place. I walked back where everyone was. There was a strange stillness in the room. I lazily sat down on a chair, bored out of my mine. There was someone sitting next to me, reading a book. I sighed with relief, thinking I won't be bothered by him. Just when i sighed thought he looked up at me and smile.

"You're the new night student Scarlet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you in Ichijo, vice President of the Night Class."

"Nice to meet you too, I said smiling."

He went back to reading his book. I decided to head back outside. I went to a nearby rooftop and just looked down from below. Soon enough I heard a click and something at might head. I turned slightly, it was Zero.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing at all."

"well then, go back to the dorm. Your not supposed to be out here! Now go!"

"So…hostile…."

"Well, it's the only way to deal with your kind!"

"My kind…yes my kind can't say I disagree. Fine I'll go."

I looked into Zero's eyes, that cold menacing look just looking for a reason to shoot me right then and there.

"Go." He said sternly again. I walked from him and headed back to the dorm. I decided to go to sleep, nothing else to do. I awoke the next day, well night with yesterday's thoughts. Yuki, wonder if she was ok. I changed and headed out the door. I found Aido outside my door again.

"Hey Princess!"

"What?"

"Hi…."

"Don't call me Princess. NEVER. If you want to live!"

"wow, so scary. Got to love it!"

"…your weird…"

He laughed at this remark. "Aren't we a bit weird. Well, anyways I was just here to pretty much tell you we have the day off today. No night class, today."

"Oh so you bring good news."

"Yeah…"

"Well, see you later!"

"Hey where you going?"

"Away! Bye!" I ran from him. I walked out of the dorm, outside and looked at the night sky. There was a full moon. It just looked wonderful just illuminating the night sky. I took a deep breath and walked on. I saw Yuki nearby, no Zero around which was good.

"Hey Yuki, you still on guard even though there are no classes today?"

Yep, Its my job. Can't let my guard down!"

"You ok from yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! Just fine!"

"Oh good then! You have to be careful, you know any small cut and you would have everyone after you…especially with that blood of yours…"

"uh…well I know I have to be careful!"

"Hey, where is Zero?"

"Uh, I don't know. He is always late. I don't know if he is even going to show up today!"

You laugh. "Can't have you all alone by yourself, now can we? Not with so many vampires around…"

"Yeah, but I'm not bleeding or anything. They could pretty much control themselves!"

"Just like Aido yesterday? You know what Yuki you seem like a really nice girl, you just need to take care of yourself more!"

"I can take care of myself. What was up with sword yesterday?"

"The sword? Oh….that…well, that was probably one of the reasons why I came here."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry its nothing Yuki!" It was a weird feeling I got, I just wanted to tell her everything at that moment. I just smiled.

"Maybe you should go back now…" she said.

"Probably." I replied.

There was something strange I could sense. I decided not to go back to the dorm just yet instead, I headed for the rooftop as soon as I got there I saw Zero. He was on his knees, almost as if in pain.

"Zero, are you alright?"

I saw him turn. His fangs were out and his eyes had changed a little. I came closer to him, wondering what I was doing. I looked him in the eyes and kind of set him into a trance, he calmed down and was just staying still. I opened my mouth and moved closer to his neck biting him. And for the first time I tasted blood. I heard the sound of the chain again and stopped immediately realizing what I was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was something strange I could sense. I decided not to go back to the dorm just yet instead, I headed for the rooftop as soon as I got there I saw Zero. He was on his knees, almost as if in pain._

_"Zero, are you alright?"_

_ I saw him turn. His fangs were out and his eyes had changed a little. I came closer to him, wondering what I was doing. I looked him in the eyes and kind of set him into a trance, he calmed down and was just staying still. I opened my mouth and moved closer to his neck biting him. And for the first time I tasted blood. I heard the sound of the chain again and stopped immediately realizing what I was doing._

* * *

"Zero what are you doing?!" I heard Yuki's voice yell. Zero looked at me with intense hate. I could not bear to look at him, I looked at Yuki. She saw the blood on my lips, she stared trying to take in what had just happened. Then I looked away from her, realzing what I had done. I licked the blood of my lips. What a strange feeling it was.

"I-I-

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you are doing!' Zero yelled as he put a hand to his neck, still staring with those killer eyes.

I could not bring myself to answer him, how exactly would I answer him anyways. I looked down on the floor, trying to think of a way to tell him. Yuki ran over to us and forced Zero to put down his gun.

"Scarlet…why?" Yuki asked

I shrugged. I wasn't ready to answer just yet. I stepped away from Zero and Yuki. Zero stood up and lifted his gun back. I could tell he was having a hard time restrainign himself from just pulling the trigger. Why didn't he? I know if i was in his position, I would.

"Why are you here?!" Zero said with great hatred. He wanted answers was that it?

"Zero just stop it please!" Yuki said with pleading eyes.

"why Yuki? Why should I? She just proves my point about them…what they are…"

"ZERO! Please!!"

He lowered his gun down hesitantly.

"Take her to the headmaster. If I can't deal with her my way, then someone has to deal with her!"

"Fine! But Your coming too Zero!" Yuki said.

"Me!? I'm not going anywhere!"

Yuki didn't pay any attention to him though he grabbed Zero's hand and mine and started pulling us toward the Headmaster's Office. As soon as we got there she opened the door and pushed us in.

"Headmaster! We have another problem!"

"Oh dear, another one! Oh Scarlet, what trouble have you gotten yourself into? Oh Zero your looking as scary as always, what happened?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Zero said.

"Well, well….Yuki go back on guard just incase. Zero and Scarlet stay."

I watched as Yuki left, I could tell she didn't want to. Thinking something might happen.

"Zero, remove the hand from your neck…"

Zero cautiously removed his hand.

"Ah yes, I am to assume this was your work Scarlet?"

"Who The hell else would it be!?" Zero said crossly.

"Zero you don't understand, you-

"I don't understand!? I think I understand perfectly. Vampires don't change, they are all the same. And you, you are proof of it!"  
"Scarlet….wasn't that your first time. Tell me how did it taste?" said the headmaster.

"Shut up! Just Shut up!" I screamed. What was wrong with him? The headmaster just laughed though.

"Calm down Scarlet, pacifism remember that?"

"and remember I don't believe in that!"

"Scarlet if your going to stay here, you are going to have to learn….I can't have you be like Zero, now can I?"

"She like me? Never!"

"Well, Zero you two are a lot more alike then you think.."

"I find that hard to believe." Zero said more annoyed.

"You both have a hate for vampires-"

"Shut up!" I said. I really didn't know why I was getting mad. It wasn't like me, maybe because he was speaking of this nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather or something.

"Does this bother you Scarlet?" asked the headmaster calmly.

"No…" I said lying.

"Really now, never really took you as the type."

"Wait what the hell is going on here?" Zero said.

"Calm down Zero."

"Your telling me to calm down! What are you going to do to her?!"

"…what should I do…this is more Kaname's area since she is in the Moon Dormitory and Night Class, Don't you think? Give her a chance to explain herself, Zero. I know Scarlet and she must have a reason. She just wouldn't do that for no apparent reason."

"What other reason does she need?! She is a vampire!!"

The headmaster turned to me as if expecting a response. I guess I had no choice.

"I'm sorry, its just that. It was the only way, if I didn't do anything you would have ended up attacking someone. Blood lust that's what it was. Since you were human before, your blood is distinct. Its almost like you have two types of bloods, vampire and human. What I did was simply take some "vampire blood" thus your thirst of blood calmed down."

This was really the truth. I was only trying to help, but of course Zero wouldn't see it that way.

"See Zero there is no need for punishment. None at all, she was just helping you."

"Whatever." He said irritated and walked out of the room and letting the door slam behind him.

"Scarlet remember to behave, soon enough if you don't everyone will find out. Remember that was one of our agreements, for you to stay here. You will cause quiet an uproar if everyone finds out. So lets leave it to a few, ok? Inevitably some will find out, I suspect Kaname might know. So see ya!"

I nodded and walked out. I walked out of the building and found Zero standing under a tree. I wondered if should say something to him but he turned around at those thoughts and stared straight at me.

"Scarlet Saitan….Of the purebloods right?"

"Yeah and?"

"I hate your kind the most."

I smirked. "Zero Kiryu of the vampire hunters right? I've heard of your family. What a pure tragedythat befell them. The fact that you are now a vampire must add to your hatred, doesn't it. I'm actually surprised…"

"Surprised at what?"

"How well you handle yourself, of course that tattoo on your neck helps you out."

"You don't know anything about me, so quit acting like you do!"

"I'm not your enemy here, Zero. We are actually on the same side, but of course you wont except that, will you?"

"On the same side, your right. I don't except that! I'm nothing like you or your kind!"

"My kind? Zero take your own advice quit acting like you know me, you really don't. Besides, we are the same kind aren't we? By the way do the blood pills you take work for you?"

" The bloo-

"Hey Scarlet! Kaname is looking for you!" I heard Aido's voice yell. How annoying, why does Kaname have to send him!

"I'll be right there, Aido."

"Your with Zero, I'm surprised he hasn't pulled his scary gun out on you yet. He can be quite scary, you know!"

"Sure." I said as I was about to walk away.

"Wait…I smell…blood…."

I looked at Zero and for a second, I thought I almost saw panick. wait, did Aido know about Zero? I sighed and reached down to the edge of my sword and made a a smal cut on my finger.

"Oh, its probably me blood." I said as I held up my finger, it dripped blood. The cut was deeper than I hoped it would be, it hurt.

"Now how did you cut yourself?" Aido said as he came closer to me, just staring at the blood.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions…" I said. He never did take his eyes of my finger for a second, he came closer and took my finger and licked the blood.

"A-Aido?" I stuttered.

"Scarlet your blood is even more delicious than Yuki's."

I took my hand away and immediately slapped him. Blood was smeared across his cheek. He raised his hand and touched his cheek. "That…. Hurt… Scarlet…"

"You two better get going, now!"

"Whatever you say."

I walked away from Aido, away from Zero, towards Kaname. I entered the dormitory and saw Kaname standing there.

"Scarlet…about time you showed up."

"What do you want?"

"Simply to talk to you...we never did get finish our conversation did we now?"

"Well, it wasn't really that important anyways…"

"Really now?"

"Yeah now if excuse me I have to go now…."

"If you say so, do be careful around here though and take care of that finger. The smell is strong, and too provocative for some."

I looked down at my finger realized it was still bleeding, I had to take care of that. My healing ability would take care of it.

Of course I heard Aido come in, so I hurried off to my room. I heard a knock on my door.

"Aido, go away!"

"Well, you would pleased to hear its not Aido, now may I come in?"

"Uh, well ok."

Who the hell was it?

The door opened and it happened to be the guy from early, what was his name? Oh yeah….

"It's Ichijo, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, Takuma Ichijo. Pleased you remembered."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, nothing really. I jus wanted to tell you a few things, since you're new hear. You don't really know how things around here work…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Please Review! Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

"Aido, go away!"

"Well, you would pleased to hear its not Aido, now may I come in?"

"Uh, well ok."

Who the hell was it?

The door opened and it happened to be the guy from early, what was his name? Oh yeah….

"It's Ichijo, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, Takuma Ichijo. Pleased you remembered."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, nothing really. I jus wanted to tell you a few things, since you're new hear. You don't really know how things around here work…"

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"Well, really now…well I'm sure you must of figured something out already…First Kaname-sama, you must listen and obey him. He is the president you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you should know I do have a problem with authority."

"Duly noted but just because you are a pureblood yourself doesn't exempt you from rules, you know?"

"Well, well you know?"

"Well, its not that hard to figure out especially seem to have the same aura as Kaname-sama. Everybody could easily figure it you know? But very few know of the Saitan clan, very powerful. I've never met a Saitan before."

"oh, well now you have."

"Indeed. Anyways, I just wanted to run the rules by you, be careful in what you do here or else there will be consequences…Kaname doesn't take anything lightly…"

"Oh, I think that's the first time I've heard someone here say just Kaname."

"Well, here we show respect which is something you should do as well. Well, anyways I should probably get going now. Oh one last thing just stay out of trouble, will you now?" He said smiling. I nodded and watch him headed out the door. But just as he was about to close the door he looked back at me and said,  
"I lied this is the last thing, stay away from Aido."

"Don't have to tell me twice…just make him stay away from me." I then watched as he closed the door and left. I breathed a sigh of relief, I just wanted to be alone. Ichijo wasn't really annoying. I smiled, but it faded as soon as I heard Aido's voice.

"Scarlet." He had opened the door and just stood under the doorway. No knock. No nothing. He just stood there.

"Aido…"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…" he said and closed the door. That left me speechless. He was sorry…for what? Why? He didn't seem like the type. Wait he…

The next night I awoke hardly able to get up yet somehow I managed to get up and change.I went to the front of the building finding it empty except for one person, Aido. I recognized him instantly. He seemed distracted just looking up. There was something about him that almost seemed sad…

"Aido?" I said softly.

He slowly turned and looked at me. But said nothing, a silent stare was all he responded with.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just fine…"

I could tell he had a lot on his mind. More people came outside and it was no longer empty.

"Lets get to class…" he said. I nodded and followed him but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Scarlet, stay away from Aido will you. At least just for a bit…" said Kain.

"Why?" This was the second time someone told me this. I started to wonder then what was the big deal.

"it's nothing I guess, but just do that please?"

"Fine."I said with a sigh, did I really want to know after all?

I continued to walk, I walked by the screaming Sun Dormitory girls, who were being held off by Zero and Yuki. I went to class and sighed. It was so boring, I just did not see the point. I took a short nap but was awakened to someone shaking me. Kaname.

"Don't fall asleep. It's quite rude you know."

"Oh sorry…"

"Well class is over. I should tell you Headmaster Cross wanted to see you so you better go now.."

"What about?"

"I don't know but you better go."

Last person I wanted to talk to. I was glad to at least have an excuse to not go to my next class. I went to Headmaster Cross and found him there waiting for me.

"Ah, great Scarlet you came! I was worried you wouldn't come but here you are!"  
"Yeah, Kaname said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"So great you listen to Kaname. Now, now on to more important matters. We need to discuss this situation here."

"What situation?"

"Well, your situation. The fact that you are here, I never got to give you the talk about you staying here."

"I've already heard it twice, from Kaname and Ichijo. Do I really need to hear it all over again?"

"Well, this is different. We need to talk about your situation here. You-

"What situation?"

"So impatient I was getting to that…."

"Yeah, fine get on with it."

"Fine then, you do know that-

Suddenly I heard the door burst open and a voice yell out, "Headmaster Cross!!!"

The Headmaster and I both turned our attention towards the door. There stood Yuki standing there alongside Zero, who what a surprise seemed annoyed. There was also a girl there and judging by the uniform she was a day student.

"Yuki what's wrong?"

"Well, she was trying to sneak into the Moon Dormitory that's what! She isn't supposed to be out his late at night!"

"Ah, well….punishment isn't this your are Yuki? I'm sure you can come up with a suita-

"YOU!!! You're the one!!" suddenly the girl beside them screamed, I felt as she pushed me causing me to hit my back onto the wall. I fell to the floor from the shock and looked up at her. I looked up at her, she was mad, I just stayed silent afraid to say anything or do anything. Not that I was afraid of her, but more afraid of what I might do to her. I didn't take this kind of treatment from everybody. But the word pacifism just stuck in my head, I knew I couldn't do anything.

Scarlet are you okay?" Yuki said as she raced to my side. I nodded. She tried to help me get up but I said, "its ok Yuki, really…I can manage, but thanks." I managed to stand up by myself and looked the girl straight in the eye.

"You!! I hate you!!!" the girl said, "it's all your fault!!"

"What's my fault?" I asked bemused by her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I havent updated in the longest!

* * *

_"YOU!! You're the one!!" suddenly the girl beside them screamed, I felt as she pushed me causing me to hit my back onto the wall. I fell to the floor from the shock and looked up at her. I looked up at her, she was mad, I just stayed silent afraid to say anything or do anything. Not that I was afraid of her, but more afraid of what I might do to her. I didn't take this kind of treatment from anyone. But the word pacifism just stuck in my head, I knew I couldn't do anything. I clenched my hand digging my nails into my hand. That pain also kept me from doing something._

_"Scarlet are you okay?" Yuki said as she raced to my side. I nodded. She tried to help me get up but I said, "its ok Yuki, really…I can manage, but thanks." I managed to stand up by myself and looked the girl straight in the eye._

_"You!! I hate you!!" the girl said, "it's all your fault!!"_

_"What's my fault?" I asked bemused by her._

"Aido!! He is different now, that look on his face it was quite different and when I saw him looking at you, I knew you were the cause of it! What did you do to him you stupid-

"Now, now no need to go that far…stop right there! In this school we don't treat each other like that!'' said the Headmaster suddenly.

"I don't care she deserves it! I don't know what she did to Aido but-

"Calm down!" Zero said suddenly. "The night class is none of your concern, you are a day student! Your supposed to follow rules and you are no exception!"

"I don't care! She will pay for what she did to Aido, I don't know what happened but when I do she will-

"No threatening the students, now behave yourself, please. You want your punishment to be even worse! I will have to take matters into my own hands if that happens…" said Headmaster Cross.

I felt a cold glare on me….it wasn't coming from Zero…it was coming from the girl… Who the hell did she think she was? I looked at her and saw just as she was about to lunge forward, put Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"That's enough." Zero said.

"Yuki, Zero escort her back to the dorm, she will then get her things ready. She -

"What do you mean get my things ready?!"

"I mean pack up, we cannot tolerate this behavior here. I'm sorry bu-

"No!! I have to be here with Aido!! I have to stay here!! You can't do this to me you don't understand!! Please!!" she said in hysteria.

"I'll give you one chance. One. Now Yuki, Zero go…"

I saw them exit the room, the girl turned and gave me one last look. What the hell was her problem? What did I do to her?!

"It seems you can't go a day with out something happening, now can you?" the Headmaster said.

"What?! It's not my fault! I don't even know what she is talking about! She is just obsessed!"

"Okay, need to calm down, go back to the dormitory. Don't worry I'll talk to you later. After all this isn't a talk we can delay too much."

"Fine." Was all I said as I walked out of there. I knew staying in this place wasn't going to be easy. I walked back to the dormitory to find everyone back from class. What was I going to do, there isn't much to do in this place especially since we aren't allowed to go outside. But that really hasn't stopped me. I need to go talk to someone.

"Hey Scarlet! Catch!" I looked ahead of me to find something small flying towards me. I lifted my hand up and caught it just in time. I looked at it, they were blood pills. They barely give this to me _now, _what's wrong with them? Well, I do have my own after all.

"Kaname told me to give this to you. Take one whenever you feel like you need one, okay?" said Ichijo.

"Sure." I replied and walked away. Another night passed, another day. I sighed tired of this all. There was nothing to do within each passing day. The headmaster kept delaying his little "talk." Zero had his eye on me for anything suspicious, not that I would do anything. I knew he was just looking for any reason to get rid of me. He wanted me gone. I'm pretty sure he wanted to do it himself also. I was the least person he should be worrying about though, and each passing night I sensed the tension all around. I found myself wondering about Aido, why was I to stay away from him? What was that girl's problem? I had done nothing to Aido…it was in fact the other way around.

In speaking of Aido I rarely saw him anymore. I wondered what was happening around me? I just didn't know and this killed me. I always knew, I was always in control and now in coming here everything had changed. Why had everything become so different? Was this the Headmaster's plan? To keep me away so I would do nothing. Pacifism he wanted but still. Each day I pondered on just leaving this place, escaping….but no something kept me here, some feeling that told me everything will be better if I stay. For that I stayed and nothing more.

A week passed and something finally happened. Its nothing I would have chosen; in fact I felt it was better nothing did happen just like every day. I woke up to the voice of Ichijo.

"Scarlet!"

I blinked a couple times and looked at the window, it was morning.

"Ichijo? What are you doing here? Its early…" I said yawning.

"Kaname wants to speak with you."

"It's always Kaname isn't it? What are you his errand boy? Why do everything he tells you to? Huh?"

"Just go." He said almost in a bitter tone.

"Fine, fine. Give me a couple minutes will you?"

He nodded and stepped outside. I considered just going back to sleep but knew that would only bring more annoyance. So after a few minutes I stepped outside my room and found Ichijo gone. Guess I had to look for Kaname then. I walked around but no sign of him. I went to the common room and just sat. If he wanted to talk to me he should come to me, not the other way around. I leaned back in my seat and closed me eyes. I felt someone take a seat next to me, I opened my eyes slightly and saw it was Aido. I felt and intent gaze set on me. I shifted in my seat, he was making me so uncomfortable…I looked back at him. He gave a small laugh and looked away. What the hell was his problem?

I gave a sigh. I was pulled up by Aido who had grasped my hand and was pulling me towards….I had no idea…I tried to pull away from his grasp but he just wasn't making it possible for me. I followed after him because that was the only thing I could do.

"Aido where the hell-

"Shhh!!"

"Ai-

Then that bastard had the decency to pull me towards him and put his hand over my hand.

"Quiet!" he whispered. I gave him a glare but…I was quite curious as to where he was leading me. So I stayed quiet and followed. HE led me down a hall and into a dimly lit room.

"Aido what the hell it is?"

"It's a room. What else does it look like to you?"

"You know what? Just tell me why we are here?!"  
"Because anywhere else and they might see us together. I'm supposed to stay away from you and I'm sure they have told you exactly the same. I just can't seem to do that though. It's fun talking to you-

"Fun talking to me? What the hell? You get on my damn nerves all the damn time. Your-

"Yeah, Yeah….Whatever. Admit you missed me." A smirk formed on Aido's face. HE pushed me against the wall and moved his face close to mine.

"Not at all. I was just enjoying the freedom actually. Aido, you really shouldn't push me. Also, you really shouldn't be that close to me either. If you know what's good for you, you'll take a step back."

He just laughed and I glared. "Well, you know what I'm tired of this. It's good we get the whole day off today. That way I can bother you….NOW isn't that lovely?"

"No, not at all. Aido I don't want to warn you again. Really…I don't want to hurt you either."

"Hurt me, Scarlet?" He said with a certain glint in his eyes.

"Was that a request?"

"No…I'm not a masochist." I watched him as he stepped back and looked to the side.

"Aido, why do they want me to avoid you?"

Aido gave a smile at this. "It's because….You should go now before Kaname starts wandering where you are. Anyways, meet me outside at night. I'll tell you then. Bye."

I stared at him. Was this his plan all along? Just to get me to agree to-

"You should go. This is my room. Ichijo might be back anytime soon. I'm not supposed to be seen with you, remember?"

"Maybe we should keep it that way." I remarked as I walked out the door. I headed down the hallway finding my way back to my room. Who else do I see but Kaname blocking the entrance to my room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just waiting for you. I also thought you were warned to stay away from Aido."

"I did. He was the one that-

"I don't care. Anyways, Headmaster Cross told me yesterday he wanted to talk to you tonight. So-

"Again? Every time he says that he ends up telling me nothing!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. You have to learn some respect here. You have to learn you can't act like you did before. Your past is your past. Don't bring it here!"

"Well, you interrupted me as well, Kaname-_sama. _That's what you want respect, right? Of course you think your higher than everyone else. Just because you're a pureblood, your higher and better than everyone else? Fine then Kaname-_sama_, there."

"You're a pure blood yourself and you know you carry yourself with pride. It may not be because you're a pureblood but you still look down on people. Learn some respect not just with me, with everyone else. Let me tell you, whatever reason you're here for….Just make sure no one finds out who you are."

"Is this all you wanted to say?"

"Just see the Headmaster tonight, okay? It's quite important or so he said."

"Fine. Now can you get out of my way. I want to go inside my room. Oh wait sorry, Please."

Kaname gave a stare and stepped aside. I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked back at Kaname and said, "It's not exactly pride…You set them loose and they will become how they are truly to be. If they weren't under your rule….Then bad things could have happened already. This word "pacifism" sticks in their head but means nothing. In the end they don't have self control…No one has true self-control. I wonder if it weren't for purebloods like you what would become of everything. Each pure blood differs in their own way. All mostly driven by some selfish desires…and I start to wonder..."

"Who exactly is "they"?" Kaname asked. A voice was then heard in the halls, "Kaname-sama! Come quick!"


	7. Chapter 7

I gave a small smile and closed the door. I walked to then window and sat on the chair by it. I opened the curtains slightly to let some light in. I looked outside and it was so….bright. There was a time when I was used to the light or at least it didn't effect me as much as it did now. I could almost feel…human. I looked down from my window and to my surprise I could see the Sun Dormitory campus. That was just so wrong, what are they trying to taunt the vampires here? Then again I did have acute eyesight, I could see better than most vampires. A unique trait that was inherited in the Saitan clan.

I stared on a bit longer when something caught my eye. It was….Zero…. I felt curiously drawn to him. He was walking with Yuki. I could see guilt and shame in Zero's eyes. What exactly did he do?

Night soon came and I was to go to the Headmaster. I remembered Aido. Well, I guess it was too bad then. I never did agree in the first place to meet him. I stepped outside though and a distance away I saw Aido. I walked forward hoping to avoid him but he soon blocked my way of stepping any further.

"So you came?"

"No, I need to go someplace else. Now, excuse me…I'm going to be late." I walked around him only to hear him speak, "Don't you want to know?"

I looked back and replied, "I can wait."

"Well maybe I can't."

Aido got hold of my hand again and pulled me back. He stared into my eyes almost as if trying to hypnotize me. Yet he forgot one little fact…I wasn't human. I tried to pull my hand away but his grasp just got tighter around my wrist. He gave what seemed like a smirk and there was teasing in his eyes. I looked away from him. What exactly was he getting at here.? Why did everyone seem to leave me alone but him? Using his other hand turned my face to look at him once more.

"I'm getting tired of this Aido! Just let me go! Just leave me a-

What he did next was unforgivable. _No. No. __**No. **_This bastard did not just do this. He had interrupted me by pulling me closer to him and…_kissed _me. I felt his fangs puncture my lips slightly, he pulled away quickly.

"You two should get a room. Probably meant for each other anyways." Said a voice full of displeasure.

I quickly pushed Aido away from me. Next I looked to whoever had said that. Zero. It had to be him, didn't it? I watched as he then turned around and started walking away. What the hell was he doing here in the first place?

"Sca-

"Don't you even dare say my name! What the hell is wrong with you? Kissing me? You out of all people?" I glared at him barely restraining myself. Also surprised that I was actually able to restrain myself.

"Out of all people? Really, you can hurt people sometimes…" He said a bit distractedly as he stared at the speck of blood on my lips. I wiped the blood off my lips and felt it settle on my hand.

I glared at him. That bastard. I needed to get the hell away from him. I ran away towards Zero, maybe I could find out what he was doing here. Yet as I ran away from him I heard a small laugh. _Aido. _The laugh seemed to be filled with a bit of nervousness and ….teasing? I also heard him mutter what sounded like, "Too bad the Sun Dormitory wasn't here…You would be the object of their jealousy. " I turned back and gave him a curious glance but he just waved me away.

I caught up to Zero quick enough and just as I did, the familiar sound of a chain greeted me. Of course his gun was aimed at me, _yet again._

"What the hell did I do now?"

He lowered his gun down hesitantly. "I don't know why Headmaster Cross even sent for me to get you. He knows how much I hate going over there. Not only to find you two-

"Stop right there Zero. You honestly think I wanted that to happen?"

"I don't know you so I really don't give a damn. It 's all the same to me. Now just get to the Headmaster's office. I don't want to deal with you anymore."

I noticed his eyes, they were a bit blood-shot. He needed blood, I knew he would never admit to it though.

"You know Zero…"

"I don't care what you have to say. Now go."

"I'm just-

"Go.."

I sighed. I walked on ahead of him and soon reached the Headmaster's Office. I walked in cautiously, wondering what was going to happen this time that he would delay our talk.

"Ah wonderful. You're here. Please do sit."

"No thanks. I'll just stand."

"No, please do sit. I won't bite, if anything it's the other way around. Now isn't it?"

I glared at him. Really, he said these things on purpose and I wondered why. He knew it annoyed me but even so…

I reluctantly sat. I watched as he folded his hands in front of him and the look on his face turned to a rather serious one. There were a few minutes of silence before one of us said something.


End file.
